Our Gang Comedy Festival II
Overview The Our Gang Comedy Festival II is a compilation/documentary, and the sequel to Our Gang Comedy Festival #1. It was originally released on VHS by GoodTimes Home Video in 1989. It was later reissued on May 23, 2002. The video was supposedly released on DVD, but copies are difficult to find. The reissued versions were also sold as part of a box set with other Our Gang videos from GoodTimes. The video was notable for claiming to have "lost episodes never see on TV!", though no lost shorts were actually shown. Clips * School's Out (1930) - Featured is the scene in which Wheezer tries to open Jackie's lunch box, only to be stopped by Jackie. * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 (1937) - Featured is a clip of Buckwheat conducting the band in Spanky's basement, with the Good Old Days theme playing, rather than the music from the short. * School's Out (1930) - Featured is a shot of Pete the Pup. * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 (1937) - Featured is brief clip of kids piling into the basement, followed by Spanky's and Darla Hood's introduction to Alfalfa. This is followed by the entired sequence in which Alfalfa and Porky visit the Opera House, which continues on into the Loch Lomond musical number. This is followed by a brief clip of Buckwheat as "Cab Buckwheat". * Waldo's Last Stand (1940) - Featured is a brief clip showing Alfalfa leading the band. This is follwed by Darla's musicl number. All of the musical number (including the tap dance) is included, with the exception of the close-ups of Froggy. * News Reel - A brief clip of a news reel showing the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studio is shown. * Who Killed Doc Robbin (1948) - Featured is a clip showing the kids stopping their lemonade wagon. This is followed by portions of the opening titles, with the Good Old Days theme playing over the clip. This is follwed by various pieces from the courtroom sequence. This is followed by a return of the lemonade scene, ending with Dis and Dat drinking the lemonade. * School's Out (1930) - Featured is the kids' initial arrival into the classroom, continuing on through Miss Crabtree giving apples to the younger kids, and the younger kids stealing the older kids' lunches, which continues on into the scene in which the older kids realize their pies are gone. This is follwed by a clip of Bonedust selling answers to the other kids. This is followed by the history lesson sequence, ending with a close-up of Bonedust's book. * The Stolen Jools (1931) - Featured is the entire Our Gang/Laurel and Hardy sequence, which opens with Eddie Kane receiving a phone call. * Broadway Highlights - Newsreel footage of Pete the Pup at the Lambs Club. * The Pie-Covered Wagon (1932) - Clips from a "Baby Burleks" short featuring Shirley Temple and Philip Hurlic. * Bear Shooters (1930) - Featured is the opening scene, which continues on into the scene in which Jackie, Chubby and Farina first meet. This is followed by the scene in which Spud tries to talk Mary Ann into watching Wheezer. This is followed by a clip of Farina tying a rope around Wheezer, which continues on into the kids' intial meeting with the 'gorrila', ending with Farina being 'stabbed'. * Shivering Spooks (1926) - Almost all of the film is shown. * Giants Vs. Yanks (1923) - Featured is the TV episode from "Those Lovable Scalawags With Their Gangs". * Boys Will Be Joys (1925) - Featured are clips from the "Mischief Makers" TV episode (titled "Canvial Time"). Though this is a "Mischief Makers" episode, the video uses the introduction from "Those Lovable Scalawags With Their Gangs". The footage from the episode that appeared in the previous Comedy Festival is not included. * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 (1937) - Featured is a clip of the kids' singing the final song, which continues on into the end title. Category:Home Video